In recent years, wireless local area networks (LANs) typified by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 have spread. In addition, with the wireless LANs, products corresponding to the wireless LANs (hereinafter also referred to as wireless communication devices) have also increased. When wireless communication devices increase, there is a high possibility of communication efficiency deteriorating. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the communication efficiency.
Thus, Patent Literature 1 discloses the invention related to a method of improving communication efficiency by reducing header information of a frame (packet). Specifically, instead of a global identifier such as a media access control (MAC) address, a local identifier such as an association identifier (AID) is stored as a part of the header information. Since the AID is data shorter than the MAC address, the size of the header information is contracted, thereby improving communication efficiency.